Supporting Your Local Farmer
by Serii-pyon
Summary: "If it's anyone's fault, it's the chickens'." Ivan supports Anita's Bazaar stall. He also doesn't want to get outdone by some old man. Two-shot.


**Edited as of April 24, 2013 since I did not notice my the first time around that my Author's notes weren't in bold (thank you to that lovely reviewer who told me that!)**

**A/N: PLOT BUNNIES ARE EVERYWHERE. So I had to unload them here. Hihi. I recently started playing this game (Ivan and I are getting married in less than a week!) and I just thought this pairing needs a little more attention Fluff and stuff. Also, has anyone else been weirded out/amazed by that all man who wipes out your entire stock of a particular object just because he's thankful? ._. Yeah, he wiped out my Grass Seeds TWICE on two successive bazaars. Hehe.**

If there's anything to blame here, it would be the chickens. Oh, and maybe that old man.

It was a beautiful spring morning, and it was also a bazaar day.

Dirk doesn't usually go to the spring bazaar (he's a summer bazaar kind of guy, really), but this time he agreed to go with me.

"Why do you need me to go with you?" He asked, curious. Actually, he has a good point. I haven't really asked him to go with me when I go to the bazaar before.

"Brother bonding?"

"But we bond every. single. daaay. Really, Ivan. I love you and everything bro, and while you acting like a parent is annoying at times, I like that better than you acting like an overly clingy girlfriend," he said, rolling his eyes at me while putting his shoes and cap on. "Well, what are you waiting for? I know you just want to see Anita, don't you?" he said, smirking at me.

"That's not true! Dirk, it's important to support locally made products, especially in a small town like this. It helps our economy grow," I said defensively.

"Yeah, whatever," was all he said. Sigh. He was right, we do bond too much. He knows me too well.

We arrived there at around noon, and as soon as we set foot on the bazaar, Dirk darts to the corner where Anita's stall is as I trail behind him, not wanting to look to excited. I try to keep calm and collected.

"Yo, Anita! How're things going?" he asks her, then glances back at me just to tease me. Thankfully, though, Anita doesn't seem to notice.

"Hi Dirk! Welcome to my shop!" she says, while handing another customer's change for buying two Toy Flowers. "This is a surprise, you don't usually go here at this time of the year."

"Yeah, well, Ivan here nagged me to go today so he could see- oof!" I elbowed him as subtly (and mind you, as gently) as I could.

"So I could see all the new products the new stalls have to offer!" I lied. It's a good thing the bazaar recently expanded to 50% though, and it's all thanks to her. Dirk just sighed, probably thinking I'm no fun. He is seriously going to get some *Seaweed Stew for dinner.

"Ah, yeah you're right! Claire has a food stall down and to the right from here! Oh wait, excuse me," she said as an old man came up to her. She smiled apologetically and I just gave her a nod. I told my brother I was just going to go around the bazaar.

"Let's go, Dirk." I said.

"Ugh, man, you're really starting to sound like a clingy girlfriend, and you know I love you too, but I can't have two girlfriends at a time," he said as he saw Antoinette around the corner, "peace out bro!" He winked at me. Sigh, he's really so childish, so can he really blame me for acting like a parent?

I go back to the corner of Anita's stall, and overhear her conversation with the old man.

"Ah, that was a nice chat! To show my gratitude, I'll buy all of your Grass Seeds!"

"Really?! Really, really? THANKYOUSOMUCH!" She beamed as she waved goodbye to the old man. There were no other customers for the moment so I took this moment to go up to her.

"Looks like you're working hard. How're things going?" I ask while eyeing her other products.

"Great! Super great! The old man I talked to just now bought all my grass seeds! Grass seeds!" she said as she jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"So I guess this means you've reached your goal for this bazaar, huh?" I smiled back at her, but her smile faltered a bit.

"Actually, I'm still a few thousand short..." she sighed again. "I just really want to help the bazaar expand more, you see..."

A few moments passed as I just looked at her being sad. I am terrible at talking to women.

A kid passed by and bought some insects. She cheered up a little and apologized, "I'm sorry I got sad over that, Ivan," she smiled a bit, "no sense in getting sad, right? It's bad for my rep."

Just then an idea struck me. "Hey, how much for all of your eggs?" I smiled at her.

"W-what, ALL the eggs?" she was as shocked as I was. Why did I say that? Too late to turn back now.

"Uhm, yes," I said as she eyed me suspiciously. "It's for.. my students, you see." I defended.

Her usual excited smile returned, "Oh, okay! For a second I thought you were buying everything just to make me feel better!"

I just smiled back at her, hoping she thinks I think that that is the most ridiculous thing ever. I gave her my thanks and said goodbye before the other customers leave her stall because she was chatting with me.

I go home and count all the eggs I bought.

"NINETY-NINE EGGS?!" YOU BOUGHT NINETY-NINE EGGS? Why didn't you buy a hundred instead, huh? What, will you start a chicken business too?!" Dirk said after he came home. I don't know if he's amazed or angry or both.

"Yes, just ninety-nine cause that's all I can fit in my bag." I said defensively.

"... That's seriously all you can say about this...?"

"Uhm. Egg dishes everyday from now on...?"

"..."

"Eggs are an excellent source of protein?"

"I'm going to bed and hope I don't dream of chickens," he sighed dejectedly.

So much for Seaweed Stew, I think we'll be stuck with Boiled Eggs for a few... months.

**A/N: *Seaweed stew is Dirk's Horror gift, subtracting around 1000FP if you gave him one XD I don't think he'd have a choice if it were Ivan giving it to him for his dinner, though. XD**

** So what will Ivan do with all these eggs? I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
